


The Wondrous Life of Sir Fat Cat McCatterson

by carminesunset



Series: exy sticks, cigarette butts, and purrfect pets [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminesunset/pseuds/carminesunset
Summary: A cat's life sure is hard, especially when you have to wait an extra five minutes for your breakfast.





	The Wondrous Life of Sir Fat Cat McCatterson

They were kicked out for the night, and Sir has learned over the months that no amount of meowing and plaintive scratching at the door would make their humans open it. The rest of the apartment wasn’t quite as warm as sleeping with her humans, but at least she and King could curl up together on the large cat bed.

But now it was food time and it’s been ages since they were last fed. She was starving.

Dying.

And she needed food _now_.

She sat back on her haunches and meowed again at the door. ‘Food! Please!’

King slunk past her and stuck a paw under the door; they could both hear shuffling, so their humans must have been awake. Why were they taking so long? Not only were they exiled for the night, they now were left to starve out in the cold without food.

‘Why are you so slow?’ Sir meowed. ‘We’re hungry.’ They both jerked back as the door was pulled open by the red-furred human.

“You’re hungry, huh?” Red asked.

‘Well, of course,’ she meowed. Why else would they be meowing? Their human was slow _and_  foolish today. Sir and King rubbed against the human’s legs as he walked past them into the kitchen.

‘Food time!’ King meowed. He jumped onto the counter, but Red human picked him up and put him down on the ground again. Foolish. _Sir_ knew to wait. Sir sat back on her haunches, flicking her tail back and forth as she watched the human bring out the food.

Just then, the Yellow-furred human left the bedroom, said something, and then touched noses with the Red human. Human habits are odd, Sir thought. At the sight of the Yellow human, King bolted over and weaved in and out of the human’s legs. ‘Pet me!’ He meowed.

‘Tch. Needy.’ Sir thought but also padded over to rub her face against the human’s legs.

“Move, stinky.” Yellow gently moved them both aside with a foot, but they were both determined. Eventually, Yellow sighed and picked up King, draping him over his shoulders, not unlike a scarf. Sir hopped on her hind legs and pawed lightly at Yellow’s legs. ‘Me! Me, too!’

Yellow picked her up with one arm, to her delight, and used his other arm to steady King. He walked over to where Red was preparing their breakfast and pushed King’s face back when he leaned too far forward.

“You added more dry food than usual.” Yellow adjusted his grip on Sir as she strained to get a closer look at the delicious, delicious food.

“We’re running out of wet food; we won’t have time to buy more until after the game tonight. Did you change the litter boxes?”

“Last night.”

Their humans were quiet for a while as Red finished measuring the food and Yellow watched. When Red was done, Yellow unceremoniously dropped Sir in front of her food bowl, quickly followed by King, who hurriedly scoffed his own food down. Sir followed at a more sedate pace, ignoring the pat that Red gave her as he went to the sink. Pets were for later. Food was now.

When she finished, she licked her bowl clean and padded over to the living room where the scratching tree was. She stretched for a moment, digging her claws into the trunk of the tree and leaped to the top where the cat bed was.

The morning sunlight bled through the window at just the perfect angle for her to bask in. She circled the bed once, twice before sprawling in the warm light. She dozed on and off. Occasionally her ears or tail would twitch when she heard the commotion that King was making in the kitchen. As usual.

After some time, one of her humans came to her and scratched her behind the ears; it was her favorite place to be scratched by far.

The hand went away after a bit, and she peeked open an eye in annoyance. Red was sitting down on the couch below and he clicked his tongue at her, patting his lap as he did so.

She peered down at the scene before her. Yellow was curled up next to Red with a wriggling King in his lap. Unlike Sir, he was always full of boundless energy, even after eating a full meal. Kittens these days.

Red looked at her expectantly and made kissing noises again. She didn’t really want to move, but she couldn’t deny that the thoughts of pets and scratches were tempting. She leaped down onto the arm of the couch and picked her way to her human’s lap; once she was settled, she curled up again and kneaded at her human's thigh.

‘I love you,’ she purred, as Red began petting her. Ah, bliss.

‘I love them more!’ King meowed from his place beside her.

Content as she was, she ignored King’s words for once and allowed herself to luxuriate herself in the attention of her human. 

Her appetite sated and surrounded by her favorite humans and little brother, it was hard to ever remember a time when she was starving and cold and another human hadn’t treated her right. Truly, this was a wonderful life.

(Though maybe her humans could be a little faster with the food. It's alright, though. She's still training them.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely inspired by my friends' cats  
> shout out to creampuff for never shutting up when someone is in the kitchen!!! honestly iconic  
> hmu on Tumblr @ mokuuton


End file.
